


Please

by The_Sarcasm_Fairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but not really, its kinda destiel, mostly its just suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sarcasm_Fairy/pseuds/The_Sarcasm_Fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't bring Castiel back. Nobody can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Why do my supernatural fics always end up being really vague? People are gonna think I'm allergic to plot.  
> Also yeah I have no idea when this takes place or what is happening. Hurt/comfort I guess? Except no actual comfort. Just pain. Poor castiel.

_I don't want to do this, but I have to. Don't you understand?_

_Damnit, just think about this for a second!_

_I am sorry, you know._

_Cas, don't-_

_I'm sorry for everything._

White hot pain.

Pokers slicing through his flesh.

A steady drum beat of blood dripping from his fingers to the ground.

Vices pressed around his wrists and ankles and throat, squeezing.

_Cas! Cas, can you hear me?_

Gentle pressure on his cheek, tilting his head upward.

Needles in his tongue and eyes and groin.

Skin ripped off his arms in long strips.

_...Cas? C'mon man, say something._

Fingers in his hair, pushing sweaty strands off his forehead so softly he almost couldn't feel it.

A roll of nausea in his stomach as he was pulled upright, but a second later he was steadied by arms that wrapped around him.

He was being pulled apart, inch by inch, bones cracking and muscle splitting as two unstoppable forces chained themselves to him and moved steadily away from each other.

_Open your fucking eyes, you son of a bitch!_

The arms were shaking.

The voice was cracking.

Did he know that voice?

There was too much pain.

_Please._

Castiel was gone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah. Comment and stuff if you like Cas in pain. Or just if you liked this.


End file.
